Ichigo Lost His Zanpakuto
by Alphonse8
Summary: Ichigo lost his zanpakuto and is looking for it. He meets some of his friends and they help him look . They then find trouble . Will he find it ? You have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my second story. This is about the time Ichigo lost his zanpakuto. I try my best to spell right and to use correct grammer. I hope you enjoy my story and read up!**

Ichigo walks around his room.

"Where is my zanpakuto?" He asked looking around his room.

"I don't know , it's your sword." Said Rukia sitting on his bed.

"Well can you at least help me find it?" Said Ichigo irritated.

"Nah , I don't wanna."

Ichigo sighed and left to retrace his steps. When he got to the kitchen a knocking came from the door.

"Hellooooooo." It was Ishida.

Ishida let himself in.

"What are you doing." He said looking at Ichigo mumbling to himself.

"I lost my Zanpakuto."

"Really Ichigo?" He said with sarcasm. "You need to be more responsible."

"Shut up or help." Said Ichigo still searching.

"Fine , but you owe me."

"Ok , whatever."

They continued searching."They looked throughout the house , the hospital , and even at Ishida's house.

"Why are we looking at my house?" Said Ishida confused.

"I was here studying with you remember?" Said Ichigo looking under the couch.

"Oh yeah . When you needed to study for the math test." Said Ishida remembering.

They continued to keep looking for the zanpakuto. They looked in every room in the house. They searched in every space the sword could fit.

"Really Ichigo , the bathroom ?" Said Ishida shaking his head.

"Hey , I have to look everywhere!"

They continued searching for another hour or so before figuring it wasn't there.

" I still can't believe you lost your zanpakuto." Said Ishida getting two sodas from the tossed one to Ichigo.

" Hey I didn't mean to!" Said Ichigo catching the soda.

Just then there was a knocking on the door .

"Heeeeellloooooooo. Are you there Ishida?" It was Orihime. "I need help with my history paper."

"One second." Said Ishida walking to the door.

"Hiiiiiiii." Orihime said.

"Hey." Said Ishida inviting her into the house.

"Whats up?" Said Ichigo setting his soda on the table.

"Ichigo's here too?" Said Orihime looking puzzled.

"Yeah , he lost his zanpakuto.."

"Oh no. I'll help you find it."

"Ok. We already checked the house so it's not here." Said Ichigo gettong up and picking up his soda.

They left and started checking where Ichigo was for the last week. They then ran into Chad.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hey Chad ."

"What are you guys doing?"

"I kinda lost my zanpakuto."

"Ok. Do you mind if I help ?"

" No you can help if you want."

"Hey Chad ." Said Orihime as peppy as usual.

"Hey."

"Hi." Said Ishida.

"Hi."

They continued looking everywhere when Rukia stopped.

"What's wrong Rukia ?" Said Orihime.

"There's a hollow loose."

"Oh no. " Said Ichigo.

"This is bad because Ichigo is completely helpless. " Said Ishida.

"Oh shut up already . I didn't friekin mean to."

"Well I guess all of us have to stop it."

"Well then what are we waiting for ?" Said Orihime. "Let's go!" And with that everybody started running to the hollow.

**Thanks guys for reading my story. I'll be adding another chapter to this story later. Remember to review ok. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry guys if it took to long to post this I haven't been writng recently. Ichigo recently lost his sword and is now in trouble. A hollow has attacked town . But now something worse is gonna happen. Read and find out. Don't forget to review when your done.**

They ran to where the hollow showed up. There they saw Renji .

"Don't worry guys I got it." He said whiile dodging a swipe from it's tail.

The hollow had a tail of about 3 meters , a mask with black-rimmed eyes , on the mask was also sharp teeth , crawled on four legs of about 5 meters , and had four long claws of about 4 centimeters at the end of each leg. The hollow let out a loud roar.

"Yeaaaaaaah." Yelled Renji as he sliced it down the face. "There , got it." He looked satisfied with his work. "Now i'm gonna get somethin to eat." He said holding his stomach.

"Uuuuuuuuuh Renji , I wouldn't relax just yet." Said Rukia looking shocked .

"Why not?" Said Renji looking with everyone else where Rukia was looking.

In the sky was a large hole with hundreds of hollows flyiong out.

"Terrible day to lose your zanpakuto , huh Ichigo?" Said Ishida sarcastically.

"I told you to shut up baout that already ok! I didn't mean to!" Ichigo was turning red with anger.

Ishida had to look away to keep himself from laughing. Just then about twenty hollows showed up near there.

"Don't worry we'll it get Ichigo." Said Orihime.

Ichigo was now irritated that he couldn't noticed this and felt a little bad.

"This will be good training for us since these are only hollows and not super-strong arrancars." She said.

This made Ichigo a little happier. Everyone was beating hollows left and right but they kept coming.

"They just keep coming !" Yelled Renji. "There's just to many!"

"I don't know how long we can keep this up ." Said Rukia , hollows moving closer in as she slices them.

"There's a lot over here too." Said Ishida.

"How many are there?" Said Chad blasting the hollows with his right fullbring arm.

"I don't know but there sure are a lot." Said Orihime.

They had to keep going or it would be the end of them all. Just then Orihime got hit.

"Orihime !" Shouted Ichigo.

He felt completely useless. This made him so irritated he yelled.

"What's your problem?" Asked Rukia.

"I can't do anything , that's what!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Well it's your fault for losing your zanpakuto." Ichigo was about to say something but a hollow jumped at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh." Ichigo yelled in pain as the hollow cut a deep gash in his side.

Renji came up and killed the hollow.

"You ok Ichigo?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Ichigo said holding his side.

They had fought for hours depleting the hollows by the dozens.

"Phew , now that was a workout." Said Renji wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I just wish I could've done something." Said Ichigo looking upset.

"I know I'm sorry Ichigo." Said Orihime.

They looked up and saw it was night.

"Well I guess I'll go home and get some sleep." Said Orihime rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah me to." Said Renji.

"I getting a little tired." Said Chad.

"Yeah and I need rest after this long day of fighting." Said Ishida.

"How about we all spend the night at Ichigo's." Suggested Rukia.

"That could be fun." Said Renji.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Said Orihime.

**Thanks for reading guys I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll add the next chapter soon. Don't forget to review. Thanks again for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for reading my story . Hope you enjoy this chapter as much (if not more) than the last one. Will Ichigo ever get his zanpakuto? Read , review , and enjoy.**

They had gotten to Ichigo's house after stopping at everyone else's house to get clothes. Ichigo's dad met them at the door.

"What's with the party of people?" Isshin said.

"I'm having friends over k." Said Ichigo.

"I never said you could-" Ichigo stopped him mid-sentence by punching him in the face.

"I'm gonna get you back one day." Isshin said.

"Sure sure." Said Ichigo sarcastically.

All of his friends look puzzled except Rukia.

"Why did you hit your dad?" Asked Orihime still puzzled.

""We beat each other up all the time."

"Oh ok." Said Orihime dropping the subject.

They went into the Ichigo's room and set their stuff on the floor and sat down.

"Anyone want something to drink ?" Asked Ichigo.

"Sure got any strawberry soda?" Asked Orihime.

"Yeah we got some."

"Hmmmm what about lime soda." Asked Ishida.

"Ok."

"I'll take orange soda." Said Renji.

"K."

"I'll take grape." Said Chad.

"I want cherry." Said Rukia.

"Ok I'll get all those."

He then walked off. While he walked off he noticed that they made him sound like a waiter. He then smiled. He grabbed the sodas from the fridge. When he returned everyone was talking.

"Hey what you guys talking about?" Ichigo said handing out the sodas.

"Oooh we were talking about what happened on the last day of school." Said Orihime.

Ichigo remembered that clearly like it happened just yesterday. They were all sitting at lunch together when Keigo tried to tell a joke. While he was saying the joke he stopped to take a drink. While he was drinking he remembered the funny part and burst out llaughing while the water was still in his mouth and it got everywhere.

"How can anybody forget about that ?" Said Ichigo.

"I know it was hilarious ." Said Orihime.

Even Chad was suppressing a laugh. They all talked for another hour or so when Ichigo remembered something.

"I still haven't found my sword." He said.

"We'll get on that in the morning." Said Renji.

Ichigo was about to argue but everyone seemed to agree so he didn't argue. After a few more hours of trading jokes and stories they all decided to get to sleep. Ichigo woke up from a relaxing sleep. He walked down the stairs to see everyone was already eating breakfast.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"A little past nine." Said Rukia.

He took a seat next to Ishida where a bowl was sitting. He had begun eating when he remembered once again he had lost his zanpakuto.

"We need to get started on looking for my zanpakuto." He said.

Everyone let out an irritated sigh. This irritated him but he didn't say anything about it. After they bagan eating they all helped search for it.

"I'm going to go soul reaper to look for it ." Said Ichigo.

"Ok that might help ." Said Rukia.

He went soul reaper and noticed something on his back.

"Huh , what's this ." He asked himself.

He pulled it out to see it was his zanpakuto. He slapped his head with his palm at his stupidity.

"Oh my gosh are you kidding me?" He yelled.

"What , what is it?" Asked Orihime running upstairs.

"I found my zanpakuto guys." He yelled.

Everyone ran upstairs to see the zanpakuto in his hand.

"Where was it?" Asked Renji.

"I forgot that I can only grab my zanpakuto in soul reaper form."

Everyone started laughing. Ichigo went a little red with embaressment but then just laughed with them.

"Well that looks like the end of our search." Said Renji.

"What now?" Asked Orihime.

"Let's go hang out in town." Said Rukia.

Ichigo went back to his human form and everybody left the house and went to town.

**Thanks for reading guys , I appreciate it. Hoped you all liked the ending . Sorry if it wasn't good enough. Don't forget to review when your done reading this. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
